gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hovarian Order
Overview The Hovarian Order, or just The Order, is a militaristic religious state that is currently an elector state in the Legacy Federation. Usually staunchly against social reform and the Federation's apparently "lax" approach to dealing with its galactic competitors, the Order is a definitive outlier in Federation culture and conduct. The Order maintains a significant fleet presence and actively encourages the Federation council to exert its military force in matters where diplomacy has previously reigned. Some theorize that the Order plans on converting the Federation to a jingoist coalition of warmongers were they to win a chancellorship election. __toc__ Government The head of state of the Hovarian Order is elected through a council of cardinals that oversee government affairs on Discordia. Officially termed as the Coesteri, the head of state of the Order is nothing more than a messenger for God and a general overseer over the cardinals. This results in a mostly homogeneous approach to galactic governance, with most coesteris sharing identical agendas due to divine obligation. Divine Birth Not to be confused with the coesteri or with God himself, Divine Birth alludes to the physical manifestation of God's judgement. It is said that a child of sufficient spiritual stock is born as a measuring stick and a balancing rock for the morality and immorality of the Hovarian people. Selected at the age of two, the Divine Child is kept as a public figurehead up until the age of eight. Publicly, this child is taken by God to enter his kingdom just before puberty can cloud his innocence. Behind closed doors, the child is murdered by the coesteri and another takes his place. The Divine Child is always male, with the Hovarian Order in general being extremely patriarchal. The Divine Child doesn't do anything of substance in the Hovarian government. Beyond attending ceremonies, the Divine Child is simply kept safe in a private, secure estate. They may sometimes be used to release significant changes to the public, demonstrating to the Hovarian people that such a change would only be enacted as a result of God's intentions. Pariah Repentance Program While many states within the Federation have their own opinion on how to deal with the pariahs, the Hovarians hold arguably the most immoral approach to dealing with Post-Poenari Syndrome victims. There are no official records of abuse, but those with abilities that enter the Order rarely, if ever, come out. They disappear from census records and they are never mentioned in public media. Where do they go? Officially, pariahs are welcomed from across the galaxy for the Pariah Repentance Program (PRP), a social welfare program instituted by the Hovarian Order. Its purpose is to reform pariahs; their disease is a result of sin and not a result of the venkath harvesting experiments. The more secretive circles within the Hovarian Order know the true destination of the pariahs and their purpose in the PRP. Pariahs that enroll in the PRP are experimented upon deep beneath the Eye of Discordia. It is hoped that with enough study, the Hovarian Order can actualize a theoretical superweapon: the Discordian Telepathic Dominator. Resistance to the Federation Why the Hovarian Order is a part of the Federation is a question commonly asked by signatory states over the years. After all, the Order doesn't agree with the fundamentals of the Federation: they don't want peace and they care little for repopulating the stars. In reality, the Order wants to wrest control of the Federation for their own self-interested agenda. The galaxy is to be converted to Endolism, whether they want it or not. Force is recommended. There has been no action from the Federation council in attempting to curb the jingoist personality of the Hovarian people. Demographics Religion It is legally mandated for all citizens of the Order to be followers of the Endolism faith. Self-described as righteous resistance to the poison of Garudanism, violent opposition to the Dominion's faith is common on Discordia. Lack of belief or wavering beliefs in any Hovarian citizen is subject to forced manual labour banishment. Atheism is officially banned. Culture Drab and humourless would describe the Hovarian culture accurately. With a sense of humour being one of the cardinal sins of Endolism, a laugh is never heard on the streets of Discordia. As such, the entertainment sector is understandably limited. Cultural hot spots such as art galleries and museums are more common but tend to lean towards distinct styling. Abstract art is considered a silent form of laughter. Fashion is straight forward, with men and women alike dressing in bland colours and in loose toga-like garments. Aliens Aliens are officially banned from living or earning citizenship in the Hovarian Order. They are not executed, only deported to the nearest star system. As of 7175, the closest star system is Sol-2. This has resulted in a disproportionately higher percentage of aliens in the Federation's capital system compared to the other star systems. Common Use The Hovarian Order has a CONDITIONAL Common Use policy. You are free to create characters and organizations within this government. Any important changes or requests can be directed to its owner. Credits Flag symbol made by KingWillhamII on DeviantArt. You can find the original source here. Edits made by Synsensa.Category:Polities Category:Governments